


my love for you was bulletproof

by zourryismykink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zourryismykink/pseuds/zourryismykink
Summary: au based on the prompt :"you told me not to that, but i did it anyway"





	my love for you was bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> heey this is my first ever published work, i hope you will enjoy this as much as i do writing it !  
> much love, talitha
> 
> song title from : pierce the veil - bulletproof love

Louis is insane, absolutely mad insane-or not-but he’s still crazy harry thought to himself.

Louis just leaked the home song for fuck’s sake, and even worse he tweeted it on his twitter with the home emoji and a sentence of the lyrics, harry is torn between want to rip his head off or hugging him until he choked, because how could he?

The home song is for their ears only, Louis wrote it for him because harry said he doesn’t want another ring because “dammit lou, my fingers are only ten” and then Louis pouted and harry cuddled him better. And when Louis ring Liam up and said he want to make a song, Liam agreed and that day the home song was born.

Harry had been ecstatic that day and when Louis show up after he and harry separate on different countries, Louis will gave harry the ring when they both were cuddling, admiring each other in each other’s arms and Louis will say “this is for you harry” and harry despite himself, he still accept and wears it anyway- but this time Louis doesn’t say that to harry and he’s not even cuddling harry properly. And harry suddenly panic and went to Louis in the loo

“lou, baby, sweetheart, snookums, sunshine, babylou we need to get married” harry seriously said over the glass door,

“WHAT” Louis say, confused and probably didn’t hear what harry said properly because he is showering and it’s so loud in here, okay

“we need to get married” harry said again and Louis quickly open the door, naked and shock.

“are you insane? i was showering harry, and you decided to propose to me ?!”

oh jeez, what happened with this kid, Louis thought

“I’m sorry- I’m- it’s just are you breaking up with me?” harry asks, sad and guilt is on his face

“harry are you high?” Louis checked harry’s eyes-huh?- His eyes are not red, seriously, what happened to harry?

And then harry starts crying, and Louis panicked so he find the robe and quickly putting it on him and grab the crying harry to his side and walked him off to their bedroom

“I didn’t do anything wrong, youre mad at me, I didn’t do anything lou, I promise you, youre mad at me because I lost our car right? But I told you I didn’t lose it I just forgot where i parked it” harry sobbed and Louis is confused as a newborn baby so he started to crying as well

Then suddenly harry stop crying “what? Why were you crying, I should be the one crying, not you” harry confusedly asks

“then what the fuck is wrong with you harry?!” Louis shouted, angry and hurt

“what is wrong with me ? that should be what is wrong with you, you just got here, and I was just about to hug and kiss you and doing our usual thing but then you suddenly went to shower, without second glance to me, you just ignored me” harry angrily yelled back

“what harry?! I was exhausted oh my god so I went to shower first, I smelled so bad, I didn’t shower for a day for fuck’s sake, I went to the airport as soon as I can so I can be with you, I got jetlagged and everything so that’s why I quickly went to the shower, so that I can get rid of my tiredness” Louis explain carefully and harry stood there dumbfounded

“so you aren’t breaking up with me?” harry asks and Louis reply, smiling “so you aren’t proposing me?”

Harry just shoved him with a grin, dimpled and all “shut up lou”

And they doing their thing, cuddling together, eye red rimmed, snouts on their noses, but smiles on their faces, staring at each other

But then Louis said “wait here, I want to give you something” and harry just hug him tighter “noo you cn give me the ring tomorrow”

“haz, darling,”

“okay be quick”, “I will”

“this is for you” Louis handed him the paper and his phone

Harry read the paper that has ‘home’ written on the top of it and then Louis plays the song, he and liam recorded together and, when the song finished harry is fully sobbing, snouts and everything.

*

Louis leaked the song. After their recording session, harry told him that, he was not ready to people hear the song, because the song is just so painful and Louis gave it to him anyway so people can fuck off

But then Louis leaked it and harry literally flew to London that day, and when harry demanded explanation Louis just said “you told me not to do that, but I did it anyway” .

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end !  
> So how was it ?? Dont forget to leave feedbacks if you liked this ❤❤


End file.
